The Omega Vampire
by midnightlibra89
Summary: One terrible night, Takaba Akihito's life took an unexpected turn. Alone in a crowd, he is left adift without a raft. Until he is given a job to capture the infamous Asami Ryuichi in his viewfinder.
1. Chapter 1

Days ticked by slowly, as if time and the world were coming to a stop. Life had not changed all that much for him since that day not so long ago. He still hanged out with his friends. Ate pocky and walked beneath the sun. There were some changes however. Like the all consuming fear that gripped him at night, in his dreams and whenever he thought of that night. The night he couldn't actually remember.

The phone rang. Rolling over in his too small bed, he picked it up and answered. "Hello, Takaba Akihito speaking."

"Ah, Takaba-kun! It is so good to hear your voice once again. It is Moto Jun, Chief Editor at The Sundial Tokyo Paper."

A slight smile tipped Akihito's lips to one side. He had fond memories of the man. "Editor-san! It has been so long since you last called me. How are you? How's the fam?"

"Good, good. How about you son?"

"I'm doing just fine Editor-san." Akihito's smile faded as he spoke the cheerful lie. While Akihito still had his friends, he could not help but feel incredibly alone.

"I'm glad to hear that Takaba-kun. Well the reason I'm calling you so suddenly, is that I have a really great job for you. If you get what we need, there will even be a bonus in it for you."

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through Akihito in a way it had not in the last year. The night was cold and the wind was howling like a demon. However, Akihito paid neither any attention. His focus solely on his target caught in the viewfinder of his beloved camera. His heart - something he was sure should have died some time ago - raced. Pumping his still oddly warm blood through his veins. Drool pooled in his mouth and arousal clawed throughout his body.

His target was a stunningly handsome man. Asami Ryuichi was far taller than the average Japanese citizen. He would tower over Akihito himself. That knowledge did funny things to Akihito's insides. He was well built, quite muscular, beneath his tailor made three piece suit. His hair was the color of raven wings and neatly styled but for a few roguish strands that fell forward over his eyes. His eyes, when Akihito was able to catch them in his finder, were a golden hue. So unusual. So beautiful.

The man turned and his gaze met Akihito's through his finder. Akihito's heart skipped a beat. "Shit! There's no way he could see me, let alone know that I was even here." Akihito reassured himself.

He returned his gaze to the golden eyed man. Asami was still looking his way, a smirk now on his enticing lips. He lit a cigarette and turns towards the two burly men standing just behind him. The two burly men Akihito had not noticed, so intensely caught by the sight of Asami Ryuichi. Akihito's instincts screamed danger coming his way. Yet Akihito did not move. Still enthralled by his target.

Akihito did not notice the two men disappear from Asami's side. Nor did he sense them stealthily step up behind him. A hand pressed a foul smelling cloth over his nose and mouth while an arm wrapped around his waist. Holding him still despite his struggles to free himself. Akihito's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Goosebumps dotted Akihito's skin. The room he was being held in was far too cold to even come close to being considered comfortable. Akihito shivered, causing the chains holding his hands above his head. A sneeze left Akihito feeling even more chilled than before. He leaned his head against the stone wall behind him. His aquamarine blue eyes narrowed in a glare at the three very well dressed men standing across from him. Asami Ryuichi and his two huge goons.

As he glared at them, Akihito took his time to study his opponents. Asami Ryuichi looked calm and relaxed, as if holding people hostage was the norm for him. He sat in a large leather chair, one leg crossed over the other. A lit cigarette at his beautiful lips. Akihito stared at those lips. So sexy.

The goon to Asami's left was huge. A giant, towering over everyone else in the room, as well as everyone else in the world. He had bleached blond hair that looked strangely good on him. He wasn't a very handsome man but he wasn't some hideous monstrosity either. We was heavily muscled and his nose bore an obvious previous break not properly fixed. His brown eyes showed an intelligence that most would assume someone so muscle bound would not have.

The goon to Asami's right was of average male Japanese height (5 ft. 7 in.) He was well muscled and obviously fit despite the bookish air he had about him. ["Nerd."] Akihito thought. His suit was pristine, not a wrinkle in sight. Nor a speck of dust. Even the man's shoes were dirt free, as if his feet never touched the ground. Or the dirt was to afraid to touch his shiny shoes. His green eyes shined with knowledge that would strike fear in the heart of any genius. A pair of thin rimmed glasses sat pertly atop of his nose. ["Sadistic nerd."] Akihito decided.

Finished sizing up his opponents, Akihito took a deep breath and grinned. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

The sadistic nerd goon handed Asami a crystal glass filled with a beautiful, thick red fluid inside. Drool pooled in Akihito's mouth. Blood, human blood. They were vampires! Hope suddenly flared inside Akihito's chest.

Asami savored his whisky laced blood as he contemplated the Omega vampire before him. He was beautiful with aquamarine blue eyes and smooth porcelain skin. He wasn't very tall, perhaps a simple five foot four. His hair was a little longer than society would consider appropriate for a young man. It was a lovely shade of blond that was surprisingly natural. His clothing was obviously old and well worn, cheap. He wondered how the Omega kept himself warm with such sub par clothing.

"Who is your Alpha?" The Omega tilted his head, confusion written on his face. "Do not play dumb child. I will have the name of your Alpha, Omega."

"I don't understand." Akihito had never heard the terms Omega and Alpha aside from animals before.

Asami leaned in close to the Omega. His pheromones seeping out into the room in heavy waves. Surrounding the Omega. The Omega pulled back, a shiver shaking his body as a soft whimper left the Omega.

Akihito did his best to keep his eyes locked with Asami's golden ones. He ignored the familiar fear that haunted him so often. He would not give in. He would not _cower_.

Asami pulled back, shaking his head. He liked the Omega's bravery. His fear however, tasted bitter on his tongue. And Asami decidedly did not like the taste of it. He reached forward and ran a gentle finger along one soft cheek. He unlocked the chains holding the Omega and pulled the boy to his own, bigger body. A soft purr rumbled deeply in his chest as he rubbed soothing circles along the Omega's back. After a few minutes, an answering our vibrated within the Omega's own chest.

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Akihito wasn't sure what to make of his current situation. Half an hour ago, he'd been in the secret basement of an old warehouse Asami Ryuichi holding him close in a tight, comforting hug. The man purring! And he had purred back! Akihito hadn't even known that he could purr. Just before that, he had been chained up by the man and was being interrogated about things he had no understanding of. Now, he was standing in a bedroom so big, that his entire apartment would have filled less then half of it. Along one wall was a ridiculously large four poster bed. Burgundy velvet curtains tied to each post, waiting for someone to loosen them and let them fall closed. Enclosing them in a comfortable darkness and warmth. One wall was taken up by floor to ceiling windows adorned with more burgundy curtains A solid glass door led out onto a balcony that looked out over the city of Tokyo. A beautiful wooden desk with roses carved along its sides and front sat before a window. A matching chair with a burgundy cushion tucked neatly in. The hardwood floor was softened by red rugs so soft and lush that Akihito couldn't resist curling his toes into it. A door just inside the entrance led to an enormous walk-in closet. A door located near the outer wall led into a huge bathroom that had Akihito's jaw dropping at the luxury of it.

Akihito turned to face the vampire standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "What is all this? Why am I here?"

"This is to be your bedroom."

"What?! Why?! I have a home of my own."

"Until I decide otherwise, you will remain here. In my custody, as my prisoner. Now go wash yourself. I'll have clothing brought to you. Once you have cleaned and redressed, you will met me in the sitting room." that

With that, Asami Ryuichi was gone. His lingering scent the only sign that he had been there at all. Grumbling to himself, Akihito marched out of his room. Only to find his path blocked by the giant blond vampire. The vampire stood there, arms crossed over his chest. An intimidating look on his face. Akihito knew better than to pick a fight with this guy. He wouldn't win. Throwing his hands up in the air, Akihito spun on his heal and returned to what apparently was his bedroom. "Fine! I'll humour the fucking bastard!"

* * *

~ THE OMEGA ~

* * *

Asami pulled his tie free and tossed it to the bedroom floor. Freeing himself from its strangling grip. His expensive (overpriced) suit jacket and vest were already there, awaiting the tie's arrival. Sitting in an unsightly heap of cloth. How he longed for the old days of no clothing. Sighing, Asami released the top four buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his shirtsleeves. As much as he would prefer to shower and walk nude through his home, he would not allow himself to appear vulnerable before his prisoner.

Ah yes, his prisoner. An Omega vampire of unknown origins. Asami had met many Omegas through his long years of life, but never one like his prisoner. He could tell that the Omega was quite young, no more then a year old. Yet he did not smell of Alpha vampire. No matting marks adorned his throat either. It was both odd and unsettling.

In the vampire world, the strongest were the Alpha vampires. The Alphas came second to none but for the Alpha kings and queens - a rarity. All Alphas were born, not created. The second strongest were the Beta vampires. Betas could be born or made and their strength never came to match that of the Alphas. Omegas however, could only ever be made by an Alpha vampire; and only ever in a violent, traumatizing way. For that reason, creating an Omega was forbidden and was punishable by death for the Alpha. Omegas when they were found, were taken away from their creator and abuser. They were given an Alpha guardian and all kinds of therapy for rehabilitation. Some Omegas came into their own. Overcoming their abuse and finding themselves just as strong as any Alpha. Sadly, for many Omegas, the results of their abuse and horrifying creation was death. Either dealt by their own hand through suicide or by a council that wish to give the insane Omega peace.

That was of course the Omega even survived their first year as a vampire. Due to the trauma of their creation and the abuse that followed, most Omegas did not survive that first year. Sadly, even if saved in time, Omegas did not always survive that first year. Something about Omegas made it difficult for them to live as a vampire and the die as if they were still a mortal human being. No one had ever been able to explain why Omegas' hearts just gave out like that. It was a haunting fact of the vampire world.

All this of course made his little prisoner all the more mysterious. The Omega had survived his first year as a vampire. Yet there was no trace of an Alpha vampire on him. Could his little Omega been abandoned by his creator? If so, when? Recently? Or when he had been created? Omegas needed to feast on the blood of an Alpha daily in the first four years of their life in addition to the human blood they had to consume as a vampire. Just how had he survived?


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito sat across from Asami in the silent sitting room. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of an old grandfather clock. Asami sipped from a crystal glass filled with blood mixed with scotch. In his own hand, Akihito held a matching glass. His filled with blood that was spicy, like cinnamon. Akihito had never tasted anything like it before and to be honest, it was the best blood he had ever tasted. He never wanted to consume anything else ever again. Asami shifted, taking another sip of his blood-scotch. Drawing Akihito's gaze back to him. Though he had been breathtaking earlier in the night, Asami was even more sexy now in his more casual dress.

"Tell me about your Alpha."

Asami's voice suddenly sounding out in the room, startled Akihito. Causing him to jump. Akihito took a deep breath and replied. "I don't know what you mean when you say "Alpha"."

Asami sighed. "I feared as much. You do not have any knowledge of the vampire who created you?"

Akihito shook his head. "You and your two men are the only vampires that I have ever met."

Asami took another sip of his blood-scotch, thinking over what was said and its repercussions. "What do you remember of your creation?"

"Nothing. I just woke up one day as a vampire. I was really sore and there was blood everywhere. All over me..." Akihito's hands began to shake. That familiar fear coming over him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. A large hand settled at his nape, massaging his tense muscles there. He was pulled down to rest against an even larger chest. That already familiar purr sounding and comforting him. Akihito allowed himself to fall into the comfort and relax. He returned the purr.

"You need not think of the past child. It is your future that is of the up most import."

The door to the sitting room door opened and the goon with glasses entered. He came to stand at Asami's side. "Asami-sama, the information you requested."

"Thank you Kirishima. You and Suoh are to take the rest of the night off."

The goon bowed. "Understood sir." With a bow, the vampire was gone.

Silently, Asami opened the file Kirishima had given him. "Mmmm, so your name is Takaba Akihito. You were born May fifth and were raised in Sunnyside Orphanage since you were born."

Akihito frowned, his purr cut off with annoyance. "If you wanted to know about me, you could have just asked me."

"Kirishima is far more through than any question that I could ask."

"Oh?" Akihito looked up into golden eyes. "Tell me, did Kirishima include whether or not I was a virgin?"

"Hmmm, let me see..." Asami pretend to be searching the file for such knowledge. "It would appear he did not include such facts." Asami shut the file and tossed it off to the side table. Then he turned to face the young Omega vampire still curled into his chest. "So, are you a virgin Akihito?"

Akihito's head popped up off of Asami's chest. He glared up at the much older vampire. His face flushing a lovely shade of red. "That is none of your business!"

"Surely someone as cute as you has had his fare share of lovers warming your bed."

"Cute?!" Akihito stood up, angry now. "I am not _**CUTE**_!"

Asami chuckled. Thoroughly enjoying Akihito's bluster and embarrassment. "Just how many have you been with Akihito?"

"More than you!"

Asami chuckled again. "I sincerely doubt that my cute little Akihito."

Akihito huffed a growl and stomped over to the chair that Asami had vacated earlier when he had comforted Akihito. Akihito plopped down and glared at a smiling Asami. They were both quiet for some time.

"Are you satisfied with the knowledge you now have of me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I can go home.

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"So I'm just going to be your prisoner for all of eternity?" Akihito crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his face.

"No. You will stay here as my guest and Omegan charge. You are a very young vampire with no knowledge of our world. As such, I will have you properly educated. You are also an Omega without an Alpha. I will now be your Alpha guardian until I am sure you are able to be independent or not. I will be informing the council of your existence as well as circumstances. Now, off to bed with you. You need your rest for your education begins tomorrow.

* * *

~ OMEGA ~

* * *

Akihito's education was no joke. It was intense and through. For vampire history, laws, biology and other such things; the goon with glasses was assigned to instruct Akihito. His name turned out to be Kirishima Kei, or Kirishima-sensei as the vampire had instructed Akihito to call him. The bastard was every bit the sadist Akihito had thought him to be. He made sure to assign a ten page minimum essay anytime Akihito was late or unprepared for class. He taught "class" as if he was a world class general and was not one for wrong answers.

When Akihito finished his strenuous instruction with Kirishima-sensei, Akihito returned to Asami's office to have lunch with the older vampire. From there, Akihito would meet Suoh Kazumi in the gym or dojo for physical testing and training. Suoh-san was a master in multiple types of martial arts, including vampire martial arts (who knew that was actually a thing?). He was also a master swordsman. Akihito found that he greatly enjoyed these physical trainings. Suoh-san was an excellent teacher and turned out to be a rather gentle giant. He always pushed Akihito to his limits. Encouraging Akihito to always do better and never give up when he was down. Akihito felt himself getting stronger and more confident everyday.

After his physical training, Akihito went "home", showered and changed. He then had a therapy session with a young male Beta vampire After that, Asami would join him for dinner. Akihito's dinner was always that delicious spicy blood. He never complained when it was handed to him, unlike when he received his breakfast and lunch blood.

Before coming to live with Asami, Akihito only fed on blood once a month. Always bagged blood from a donation center. Upon learning of this dietary plan, Kirishima-sensei had turned a beet red. Anger rolling off him in waves. Akihito had thought he would blow his top just like a volcano. That same anger had also sent Akihito into corner, that familiar fear choking him. It had taken Asami two hours to draw him back to the present. Kirishima-sensei had apologized profusely for his anger. Akihito forgave him and told him not to worry about it anymore. Learning of Akihito's diet, Asami had called for a vampire doctor and had all kind of tests and exams done on him. The results had shocked Akihito. He was very lucky to not found himself in an early grave.


	4. Chapter 4

The medical results had stunned Akihito. Kirishima-sensei had been through with his teachings on vampire biology, or so Akihito had thought. It would seem that the sadistic nerd vampire had not gone as deep into the subject as to reveal that some male vampires often formed a uterus and ovaries. Since becoming a "child of the night", Akihito had gained the ability to conceive and birth children. Or rather, he should have been able to.

It was a shock to say the least. He had sat there in silence, lost to the other words the doctor had spoken until the word dead slipped in past his numbed mind. "Wait, what?" He had shaken himself free of the numbness and back into the there and then. "Can you repeat that?"

"Well young one; the results show that due to lack of any alpha vampire blood in your diet for the first year of life, you should have died some time ago due to malnutrition. In other words, it is a miracle that you are alive and as healthy as you were when Asami-sama found you. You should be grateful that Asami-sama found you and took pity on you. You owe your life to him."

"Homduf!" Asami's voice startled both the doctor and Akihito, causing the both of them to jump. Akihito felt a whimper settle into his throat, but he bit it back. Asami had not hurt him, not even when he was a prisoner held in suspect of belonging to one of the vampire's enemies. "That is quite enough. If you have no more results and medical advice, you are to leave."

The doctor swallowed hard and nodded his head. Gathering his things, he said a quick and soft goodbye. Asami's anger trailing him out the door. Time ticked away as Asami worked to calm himself down. Kirishima-sensei poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to Asami and the other to Akihito. Then he retreated to the other side of the room, joining Souh-san for a drink of their own.

Once calmed enough, Asami took his place beside Akihito and pulled the little omega close to him. One strong hand cradled the back of Akihito's skull as he pressed the blond's head to his chest. Akihito listened to the strong, deep heartbeat thumping just beneath that muscular chest. Despite his lessons with sadistic nerd, Akihito still marveled at the fact that none of them were dead. Vampires were long thought to be a form of the living dead. Terrible beasts of the devil sent to feed on the purity of the god-fearing good folks. But that was all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo spoken only to spread fear amongst the gullible. Akihito had to come to terms with that when he had finally figured out what the changes his body had undergone were.

"I am glad to have found you when I did. To know that you were out there, suffering unknowingly…. I have been failing in my duty as an Alpha Vampire King."

Akihito pulled away from the older vampire's chest to eye him curiously. "You're a king"

"Yes."

"How come no one told me."

Asami shrugged – actually shrugged – his shoulders. Akihito had never seen the vampire do something like that before. It was such an un-Asami thing to do. It was alien and left Akihito feeling amused and a little bit honored to see it. "I don't go around boasting about it. I am proud of having been gifted the rare privilege of having been born a king. I will not however, flaunt it as if I were some common whore."

"I wasn't suffering." Akihito held up a hand, staying whatever Asami wanted to say. "I know, I know. My body was not being properly cared for. But I was not suffering. My life had not changed in any real way after my change. I still walked beneath the sun. Ate more sweets then one should. Hung out with my friends. Drank until I passed out." Akihito smiled up at the older vampire. "I was even continuing on with my job; which his how we met if you remember correctly, you old fart."

Asami chuckled. "Well, this old fart has a duty to you and all those like you." He ruffled Akihito's hair, causing the younger vampire to huff and swat at Asami's hands. "I will increase you intake of alpha blood from once a day to three times a day. That should help your body develop properly, as it should have done so from the beginning.

"I have men out there watching the streets of Japan, looking for those like you and those that would make one of your kind. Yet, I had remained unaware of your exitance for a year. I can not even give a name to your creator."

Akihito rested his head back against Asami's chest, his mind awhirl with thoughts and emotions. Akihito knew that alpha vampires born a king or queen were royalty within the vampire world. The royal lineage was not handed down through blood, but something that was within the soul of the vampire born. As such, the royal vampires were rare. Akihito's brows furrowed as a thought came to him.

"Asami, Kirishima-sensei said that there is only one royal vampire in existence currently."

"Yes."

"And you're are a king, making you a royal."

"Sooo…. Then you are the soul royal vampire in all of vampire existence."

"Yes."

"Then you must have to take care of all vampire kind and not just those in Japan."

"Yes."

"Shit! That's a lot responsibility."

Now two months later, Akihito had finally accepted that he would one day go into heat, have sex, conceive, carry and give birth. Or so he hoped. He had also forgiven Asami for feeding him his blood without telling him. Every time Akihito thought about how excited he was whenever he had been given his evening blood – which became all three of his daily meals, Akihito flushed. To think that it had been Asami's blood all along, only mortified him. Learning the truth of it had led to a night of Akihito screaming at the top of his lungs at Asami. He had even thrown a few things at the elder vampire and called him a few choice names.

 _ **THE OMEGA VAMPIRE**_

Laughter drew Akihito's attention over to the little café's entrée. There, side by side, were his two best friends. Takama Kou and Tomo Takato. Kou was an average height, slim, brunet with a wicked sense of humor. Takato was a slightly taller, serious blond. The three of them had met in day care many years before and had spent the years since then growing older and causing mischief together.

The two men saw Akihito and their already wide grins grew even bigger. They hurried over and pulled the smaller man into two tight hugs, uncaring of the looks of disapproval coming from the other café patrons. Sitting the three ordered their meals and three large chocolate strawberry milkshakes, topped with whipped cream and cherries.

=)

With their tummies full, the three headed down to their favorite arcade for a game of laser tag. The day grew late and trio was reluctant to separate after their long-awaited reunion. Weeks of hard work, the married life, and Akihito's… whatever; had kept them apart. Deciding to keep the night going, they headed to the trains and made their way to Draconna – a hip, popular nightclub that catered to the young.

The line was long, trailing down the side of the club and down around the block. The sight had Kou and Takato dropping their shoulders in defeat. Akihito only smirked. He had chosen this club not because of its popularity or good reviews. No, he had chosen it because of the person who owned it. Back straight with confidence, Akihito headed straight to the head of the line and the bouncer blocking the club's entrance.

"Hello, I am Takaba Akihito. T believe that my name is on the list." The bouncer eyed Akihito and his two pals with disbelief but scanned over the list he held of VIPS. Sure enough, Takaba Akihito was listed, curtesy of Asami Ryuichi himself. Shock swept the bouncer's face, but he did as he was supposed to and let the blond and his entourage of two into the club without a fuss. Takato and Kou were giddy with the unexpected treatment and pestered Akihito with questions. The blond however, kept quiet on how he had managed to pull this stunt off. Much to his friends' dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

The club was thrumming with life. Bodies swayed as music thumped, the air was thick with sweat, alcohol and passion. The walls of the club were a muted rose color with ascents of silver and gold. Tables sat here and there, surrounded by people enjoying their evening. Akihito led his friends around the back of the tables, into a small enclave that contained a table and booth seating. As the boys took their seats, a young woman wearing a slimming black dress approached them.

She gave a respectful bow. "Good evening. Welcome to Dracaena. My name is Cheyanne and I'll be your server for this evening."

* * *

 _ **-The Omega Vampire-**_

* * *

Sudou Shuu straightened his suit as he stood. His eyes shown blue with a bright and glassy look to them. He walked with a quick, confident and calm stride as he made his way to his office exit. He effectively ignored the man lounging on his couch with his shirt spread open, pants undone and genitalia hanging out for anyone to see. Sudou was not proud of his relationship with the other man and did everything to hid it. Especially from his boss; Asami Ryuichi. However, he could not deny to himself that he was addicted to what the other man did to him.

Taking a deep breath, Sudou stepped out into the club. His eyes surveyed the club, taking in all that he could. With a nod, he deemed the club to be up to par. He made his rounds, checking on the staff, ensuring that everything was in stock and that they should run out of nothing. He danced with a few of the patrons who requested his attention to be on them. It was as he was heading back into his office a few hours later, intent on filling out the innovatory order forms, that he noticed something out of place.

Sitting in a booth full of club goers were three kids who were defiantly not dressed properly for Dracaena. While Dracaena did not cater strictly to the rich and powerful of Japan -much to Sudou's disappointment – it did require a more upscale dress code for those who wanted to get inside. And these three boys did not even come close to meeting those standards. Unhappy, Sudou marched over to his doorman.

Grabbing the doorman by his arm, he set another employee to man the door. With the doorman following him into the club, confused to what the problem was; Sudou led the way over to a space of wall well away from the club goers and his upset. In a low voice he demanded: "How the hell those three get in here?" He pointed to the private VIP seating area where the obviously not "Vary Important People" boys were sitting.

The doorman looked down at Sudou, even more confused now. "The one blond, Takaba Akihito was listed on the list of expected visitors for this evening. His name was accompanied with instructions to treat Takaba-san and his guests with upmost respect and give them full VIP access. The order and name came straight from Kirishima-san himself."

Sudou glared at the doorman. "Do those boys look like people that Kirishima would want trespassing in one of Asami-sama's clubs?"

The doorman, sensing trouble coming his way, straightened his spine and hid his thoughts behind a blank mask. "I do not presume to know what either Kirishima-san or Asami-sama wishes are sir. I simply due my duty to the club and read the lists I am given to identify expected guests sir."

Sudou was nearly snarling at the doorman. "Give me that list!" Without waiting for the doorman to comply, Sudou yanked the list from him and eyed it. Sure enough, the name Takaba Akihito was written there in black and white. Right alongside a picture of one of the offending boys. Rage burning dee within his gut, Sudou straightened his stance and marched over to the VIP lounge. There was no way those boys were actually here as guests of his boss. Asami Ryuichi was an elegant man of class and refinement. Sudou refused to accept the evidence presented to him. No. Kirishima had not sent that list over. It had been hacked and tampered with. Reaching the lunge, he glared icy flames down at the most offensive of the three boys: Takaba Akihito.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I must ask you to leave. The Dracaena is a resplendent establishment. Requiring a certain standard of dress to enter and enjoy all that the club has to offer. You three gentlemen do not meet the standard of drees required to enter. Nor are any of you on the list of VIP guests. So if you will please leave without further chaos…" Sudou bowed slightly in a respectful but yet authoritative bow. His one arm gesturing to the club's exit.

One of the blonds – Takaba, Sudou noted – frowned in confusion. "We have permission to be here. And Asami said whatever we wore would be fine."

Rage bellowed like war drum sang before a battle, in Sudou's gut. How dare this peace of trash speak so familiarly of Asami Ryuichi?! Without showing a single twitch of muscle or emotion, Sudou pressed the button hidden inside his suit coat's pocket. No more than a single moment was spared before six burly men appeared behind Sudou. "Men, please remove this rubbish from our fine establishment."

Sudou straighten and turned on his heal. Returning to his office, he ignored the struggles and yells coming from Takaba and his friends. With a nod to the clubs chief of security, Sudou gave the go ahead to rough up the trash and teach them a lesson that they would never forget.

* * *

 _ **-The Omega Vampire-**_

* * *

Akihito fought widely against the men holding him as he and his buds were carried from the club. He knew that as a vampire, he could easily break the men's holds on him. But he also knew that the men were human and easily made fragile beneath his vampiric strength. Not to mention that they also worked for Asami. However, as he saw his friends thrown to the ground and the club's bouncers begin to beat on them, Akihito chose to let loose.

With a twist of his right foot, he freed it from the human's grasp. Quicker than the human could comprehend, Akihito swung his leg up and around, landing a solid kick to the human's head and knocking the man unconscious. With both legs free, Akihito twisted his body around the other human still holding him. Wrapping arms and legs around the man, Akihito bit into the unknowing man's throat.

Blood rushed down Akihito's throat. Warm and acidic. It tasted of pennies. Shoving the man away from him, Akihito spat out the last mouthful of blood he had taken. "Shit! That tasted nothing like Asami's." Akihito wiped the blood covering his mouth off onto his arm.

Akihito turned his attention to the four remaining men. Their backs were to Akihito as they remained unaware of the vampire and the unconscious men behind them. Akihito grinned darkly. He took one step, then another. He tapped one of the men on the shoulder. The man turned with an annoyed 'What?" on his lips. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the small blond instead of one of his cohorts. He had only enough time to register the sight of Akihito before the fledgling vampire sucker punched him upside the head. Akihito heard the bones crack and snap in the man's jaw and cheekbone shattered into pieces. The vampire's grin darkened further.

Realizing that his partner in crime was not keeping up with his duty, the other human intent on harming Kou turned his attention to looking for his fellow brute. Akihito didn't stop him from finding his downed partner. A gasp of shock followed by a curse left the man. He didn't bother to check if his fellow brute was alive. He grabbed the attention of his two remaining cohorts and radioed for their superior.

Akihito stood in the darkness of the ally, watching the men search for their missing cohorts. He had to bite back a laugh, so as not to expose himself. He had never realized how much he had missed out on since becoming a vampire until now. He could feel power thrumming through his body as he manipulated the men, blinding them to the bodies laying right there in plain sight. One of the men walked past his hiding place, Akihito reached out and grabbed the man. He looked the man in the eye as he slowly squeezed off his air supply. Shock settled over the man for a split second as Akihito allowed him to catch sight of his face. The shock faded into horror as he realized what Akihito was doing to him. His feet kicked out at Akihito, but the young vampire easily avoided the blows. The man's eyes rolled back into skull as he took in a shuddering breath. The man's body went limp and Akihito dropped him to the ground.

Akihito stepped out of his hiding spot, right into a giant behemoth of a man. Or rather, vampire. Akihito looked up into the honey brown eyes of Suoh Kazumi, the security chief of Asami Ryuichi's business and personal safety. The huge vampire stared down at Akihito with an unreadable look. Akihito felt a warmth flood his cheeks and neck. A voice speaking just behind Souh shifted the young vampire's attention to beyond the behemoth's body.

"You have created quite the mess here Takaba." Kirishima stated calmly. Akihito felt the warmth intensify.

The scent of cinnamon, star anise and Dunhill tobacco filtered over to Akihito's nose. The warmth of embarrassment that he had been feeling turned and twisted as another, holy different warmth spread through his body. Darkening the blush on his cheeks, coloring his chest. His belly was so warm now, that Akihito was sure if he lifted his shirt, his stomach would match the blush on his cheeks. The warmth spread down between his thighs, causing his "manly bits" to twitch with interest.

"Asami! What, uh…" Akihito cleared his throat, his eyes settled onto the vampire king. "Are you doing here?"

The vampire king raised one dark eyebrow. "This is my club Akihito."

Akihito chuckled nervously; one hand rubbing anxiously at the back of his head, mussing the artfully messy style the blond rocked. A groan caught Akihito's attention. "Kou!" Akihito raced over to his groaning friend who was slowly coming to from the blow that had been dealt to his head.

"Aki what happened?" His brown eyes whirled around in his head, unable to focus on anything.

"It's okay Kou." Akihito placed two of his fingers on his buddy's forehead. Kou's eyelids fluttered then closed. His body fell limp as he succumbed to the slumber Akihito's vampiric powers whispered into Kou's mind. Too Akihito's surprise, Kirishima was there to catch his friend before he, himself could do so. Akihito watched in amassment as the overly correct – and sadistic bastard – cradled his friend. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder, distracted him from the odd sight of Kirishima being so gentle.

"Akihito, you did well in your first fight as a vampire outside of instruction."

Akihito's brow furrowed. "You aren't angry? I mean, these men all work for you."

Asami simply hummed in response. His golden eyes flashing with fire as he turned to look at the two remaining bullies and their superior. At a nod, Suoh radioed for some men to come to the alley and gather up Kou and Takato and take them to a nearby hospital.

The three security officers for the club Dracaena, had been oddly silent during this time. Akihito turned to look at them. The superior caught Akihito stare and chose to suddenly be brave. Idiot. "Asami-sama." The man bowed respectfully. "I am sorry that this trifle incident has disturbed your time here in the club. It was not our intention to disrupt you."

"This incident is hardly a 'trifle incident', Jodahn-san." Kirishima stated calmly.

The man bowed again. "I assure you that it is simply a small mater Asami-sama." Akihito winced. Ignoring Kirishima was never a good thing. "These three trespassed into the club and were causing chaos. Sudou-san worried that they could taint the image and reputation of Dracaena. He kindly asked them to leave. They refused. We were to escort them out and teach them a lesson so they and no one else thought to dirty Dracaena."


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE:**_ **Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out after the last update. I am trying to get better at updating all my stories, back to how I used to do it. It is taking me some time, however. I hope to do well by my stories and my readers.**

* * *

Kirishima lifted a brow at the security chief of Dracaena. "Are you claiming that the special guests of Asami-sama are undesirables?"

"Of course not!" The security chief stated, offended by Kirishima's line of question.

"Your actions and the actions of your men here in this alley tonight, along with the words you speak, thus prove otherwise, Jodahn-san."

"What are you talking about?!" One of the other goons demanded.

"Are you all such fools that you cannot see with your own eyes how Asami and his little fan club reacted to what you assholes were doing to me and my friends?" Akihito asked, flabbergasted.

"Why you…" One of the bullies reached for Akihito, planning on attacking the blond again. At the same time, the security chief growled out; "That is Asami-sama to the likes of you, street trash."

Before the human could reach Akihito, Kirishima had the man on the kneeling on the ground. One solid blow to the man's inner elbow, had the attack blocked. A twist of Kirishima's wrist and he had broken the man's arm. The man knelt in the alley way, his blood pooling around him. A broken piece of his bone protruding from his skin. His body shook, his face contorted with pain. He looked up at Kirishima with shock in his eyes. "Why?"

"No one touches those Asami-sama's guests without consequences." Kirishima ground his shiny, fancy 'top of the world businessman' shoe clad foot down onto the broken bone. His face remained completely still and devoid of any and all emotion. "Especially those who are under Asami-sama's protection."

The security guard was too busy screaming to pay any attention to Kirishima's words. The other guard and the security chief, however…

"But, S-S-Sudou-san said—"

The chief's words were cut off by Suoh's mammoth sized foot slamming into the side of the chief's face. Curious, Akihito peaked at the newly downed man, hoping to see the side of the man's face dented in. Much to his disappointment, it was not. Akihito pouted. Asami noticed the pout and had to bite back a chuckle at the sight of it. The youngling really was too cute for words. Souh signaled his men waiting in the shadows. They came forward and took the, now former, security team members of Dracaena into their custody. Akihito watched them; his eyes lit with the eerie green glow of a predator. It was the first time that the blond had shown any outward signs of being a vampire since Asami had found him. It was a sign of improvement in Akihito's overall health. The knowledge that Akihito's health had improved due to him, filled Asami with a pride and satisfaction that he had never felt before.

* * *

 _ **-THE OMAGA VAMPIRE-**_

* * *

Kirishima led the way into Dracaena from the back alley. Souh closed up the rear of their little quartet with Asami right behind his ever present, stuck up, sadistic, stuffy pants secretary. Akihito found himself hidden by the tall, broad shouldered king and the behemoth of a living creature, Souh. Music from the club throbbed throughout the air, stirring the blood moving through Akihito's veins; making the blond want to move out onto the dance floor and dance the night away. He held himself in check though. Asami had wanted him there when he conducted his "business" with Sudou Shuu, the manager of Dracaena. And to be honest, Akihito wanted to see the dumb asshole be taken apart by the vampire king. However, much to Akihito's surprise, they did not head to the manager's office. Instead, they sat in the very booth that Akihito and his friends had been enjoying earlier that night.

Kirishima parted from the group and disappeared into the darkness of the outer parts of the club's interior. Asami stood to one side and gestured for Akihito to enter the booth. Once he had settled, Asami took up residence beside him. Souh took up a residence at the booth's entrance. His spine straight, eyes clear and glaring at everyone in sight. The sight of him would strike anyone with half a brain cell full of fear. From what Akihito see, Sudou Shuu wasn't one of them.

* * *

 _ **-The Omega vampire-**_

* * *

Sudou looked up from the club's ledger when the knock on his door came. With a frown on his face, he looked up at the clock on the left wall of his office. His frowned deepened when he noted that barely enough time had passed for his men to finish the "removal process" of Takaba and his friends. Annoyed that his men would leave the inevitable mess from the removal to be discovered by any passerby, Sudou stood and strutted angrily over to his door. Surprise caught the rough words of disapproval in his throat as he was met with the sight of Kirishima Kei at his door. Sudou immediately ran his hands over his suit coat and shirt, ensuring that not a wrinkle marred their perfection. With unsteady hands, he rebuttoned his suit coat into proper order. Swallowing hard, he greeted the man.

"Kirishima-san, I was not expecting you this evening." The man made no reply. His eyes unnervingly focused on Sudou. The manager hated the man before him. He was one of the only two people in Asami Ryuichi's inner circle. Unlike the giant personal guard that stalked around Asami like a bull protecting his heard of cows, Kirishima Kei was an intelligent man. Sudou had once thought he could wrap the personal secretary around his finger, he had even attempted to seduce the man, but Kirishima did not fall for it. That was when Sudou knew that he would have to find a way to outwit the apparently cunning man.

"Are you here for the ledger? I have yet to finish this month's accounts.?" Still the man said nothing. "I'll go and get what I have completed."

"There is no need for such, Sudou-san." The unnerving man finally spoke. "The boss is here and wishes for you to attend to him."

Excitement fluttered inside his chest like the delicate wings of a butterfly. "I had no idea that he had arrived this evening. I will dismiss the one who did not notify me of his arrival, at once."

"The boss' arrival was not mentioned to anyone, Sudou-san."

Sudou gulped. The words were spoken calmly and coldly. Yet he could not help but feel as if he had been slapped. Without another word, Kirishima-san turned on his heel and headed away from the office area. Annoyed at the obvious dismissal of him as well as the unspoken command to follow, Sudou locked his office and followed the secretary.

As they arrived into the public part of the club, Sudou broke off to head to the bar. He was just about to give the order for the bar tender to pour Asami's reserve when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to see Kirishima-san standing behind him.

"The boss does not have time for you to indulge yourself Sudou-san." Then he was turning his back on the manager again, a clear expectation for Sudou to follow him once again.

Sudou gritted his teeth and demanded the bartender to hurry up and get Asami-sama's drink. With the boss's drink in hand, Sudou headed in the direction of the boss' private room. His arrival was met with a silent and empty room. Confused, he looked around the room as if he expected that his boss may be hiding on him, awaiting the opportunity to jump out and shout surprise.

Finding nothing, he exited the room and bumped into Kirishima-san, nearly spilling Asami-sama's drink. This time, Sudou followed the secretary without straying. Much to Sudou's shock, Asami-sama was seated in the VIP booth of the club. He hurried forward and set the drink down on the table beside another, matching drink. Sudou felt his face twitch. 'Who had thought to attend to Asami without my express permission?' Sudou shoved the rage down, deep inside himself. He gave a deep, "princely" bow, to his beloved boss.

"Asami-sama, please pardon my lateness in attending to you this evening. I had not been informed of your arrival and I must say, Kirishima-san is not a very thoughtful messenger and had not informed me that you were here and not in your private room."

A scoff caught Sudou's attention and he looked up to see Takaba Akihito, unharmed and perfectly alive, seated next to his boss. Worse yet, the boss sat casually next to the piece of trash, one arm slung over the back of the booth where the blond boy sat. As he stared in shock, Takaba picked up a glass that matched the two in front of Asami and took a large gulp of the liquid inside. Sudou winced. The boy was drinking the same thing as the boss -Asami-sama's special reserves that was served solely to him – and he was drinking it with a terribly uncouth fashion.

Asami pulled a silver case from inside his suit coat. A click of its clasp and a cigarette was released from its clutch. The cigarette met with Asami's lips and then the case was gone from sight as if it had never been there to begin with. Kirishima produced a silver lighter engraved with an emblem that Sudou did not recognize. Quick and efficiently, the secretary had lit his boss' cigarette. Asami inhaled deeply, the cherry of the cigarette burning brightly and casting Asami into an eerie light in the dimly lit club. Sudou felt a sliver of fear shimmer down his spine. Something was very wrong here and it was all his fault.

* * *

 _ **-THE OMEGA VAMPIER-**_

* * *

Asami eyed the manager of Dracaena as he took in the taste of his cigarette. He could smell the expensive after shave, cologne and box dye that the man coated himself in. Beneath that overwhelming smell was the delicious scent of fear and agitation. Sexual interest blurred into that delicious tangle of prey, souring Asami's overall enjoyment of his prey's distress.

He made the manager wait a full ten minutes before he finally spoke to him. "My arrival at Dracaena tonight, was not planned. It was an impromptu visit to see if my special guests were enjoying themselves." He fell silent again, watching his prey dance with agitation. Asami's eyes watched as Sudou's throat as it worked to release the building tension within it.

"Imagine my surprise to learn that they had been forcibly removed from the club and taken to the back alley." Sudou flinched. "Two of my special guest had to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm sorry Asa—"

A blow to the back of his head had Sudou's words cutting off mid word. The manager fell to the club floor, his limbs spread every which way. Akihito raised a brow at the satisfied smirk tilting Kirishima's lips. Kirishima saw the look. "I have always wanted to do that." Kirishima straightened his suit primly. Ignoring the laughter coming from Souh and Asami, as well as the twitching lips of one silly little fledging vampire.

Sudou groaned from where he lay all sprawled out, in an undignified manner. He shifted, attempting to lift himself up off the ground. Pain spiked through his skull, sending him back down on the ground. "Wha-What hit me?" He grumbled into the floor.

"Kirishima-san's foot." Akihito answered, a snicker in his voice.

"Why?"

"Wellll…. It seems that he hates you as much as I do."

"Takaba-san, it is not hate. It is just mere disgust that I feel for this thorn in my side." Kirishima replied. "Why Asami-sama ever kept him around, let alone higher him in the first place, has always been a mystery to me. As well as a headache."

Akihito snorted with laughter. "You hear that, your majesty? You have been properly called out by your prissy little secretary. What are you going to do about it?"

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's shoulder. Tugging the blond closer. He ruffled the boy's shaggy hair, musing it. "I'm going to acknowledge the fact that I enjoy giving Kirishima headaches."

Akihito mock gasped, placing a hand over his heart and widening his eyes. "So you're the reason that Kirishima is such a sadist!"

Souh burst out laughing. Kirishima wore a look that was a cross between horrified and wanting to laugh. Asami frowned. "I assure you, that I have nothing to do with Kirishima's bedroom tendencies. I would like to know how you have come by such knowledge, however."

Akihito stared at Asami for a long moment. Then the glint of humor in Asami's eyes caught his attention. "You are not as funny as you think you are."

* * *

 _ **-The Omega Vampire-**_

* * *

Asami stood before Sudou and the former Dracaena security still left alive by Akihito. The warehouse was cold, and the naked men shivered in their chains. Sudou looked at him with a look of betrayal through his battered and swollen eyes. "Why Asami-sama?" Sudou's voiced cracked. His mouth dry from the screams torn from his throat. "I have always been loyal to you."

Asami raised a brow as he took from his cigarette. "You deliberately threw out Asami-sama's personal guests form the club. One of whom, has been granted Asami-sama's direct protection. You even had the audacity to give the order to harm them." Kirishima stated dryly. Seriously, couldn't Sudou grow at least one damn brain cell?

"No, I didn't! I swear to you Asami-sama that I would never do such a thing."

"So you have no memory of personally telling Takaba Akihito and his friends to leave my club?"

"What?! Those punks of course I ordered them to be removed! Such trash needs to be taught where they aren't welcome."

"That trash, as you choose to call them, are the very guests that you are here over. Takaba Akihito is a member of Asami-sama's household. As such, Asami-sama is his personal guard and protector. Your actions violate the very oath that Asami-sama took to protect Takaba Akihito."

Sudou was allowed only a few moments to take in that information before his and the former security guards' throats were slit. Their bodies were taken down and tossed out into the ocean. Cast away and forgotten, like the very trash that they had dared to call Akihito and his friends.

* * *

 _ **-THE OMEGA VAMPIRE-**_

* * *

He moved slowly through the water, unsure and unaware of where he was going. He knew not who he was nor what it was that drove him onward when all his body wanted to do was to stop. His head felt heavy and his vision was blurred. His swim came to and end as he came to the dirty beach. He crawled ashore.

He crawled and crawled until he was me with a pair of shoes. Stilling, he looked up through tired eyes, to meet the one calling him home.

"Just look at you. I told you not to mess with Asami. Did you listen? Of course not." The man snapped his fingers. Two burly, ugly men appeared, lifting him from the sand and tossing him into the back of a small, beat up car. Whatever his life had been before he woke in the water, he was sure it would very different now.


End file.
